


Thoughtful Children

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Children tried to search for the perfect birthday present for the Sewer King. They never found pretties.





	Thoughtful Children

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Children tried to search for the perfect birthday present for the Sewer King. They never found pretties. They went to the dump and smiled. 

One hour later, children returned to the Sewer King. They saw his wide eyes after they revealed a piano. One smile. Children winced during a recital.

 

THE END


End file.
